Conventionally, various parking-assisting device for parking a vehicle in a desired parking section have been proposed. One realized example thereof is a technique for displaying a rear view image with respect to the vehicle (i.e. an image of a rear area of the vehicle) when reversing the vehicle. Further, disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Tokukai 2000-72019 (published on Mar. 7, 2000) is a parking assisting device indicating, to a driver, a driving operation amount such as a steering angle, for guiding the vehicle to the parking section.
However, each conventional technique only provides the information for the driver when he/she reverses the vehicle to park. In other words, the conventional technique merely allows a display of the rear view image with respect to the vehicle, or allows the parking assistance based on the rear view image with respect to the vehicle.
Meanwhile, when starting the vehicle in the parked state, safety check is necessary in all the directions rather than only in the rear direction with respect to the vehicle. However, because the conventional technique can merely provide the driver with the rear view image with respect to the vehicle, the information that should be provided for the driver is not always sufficient when starting the vehicle. That is, a shape of the vehicle and/or a parking location possibly cause a blind spot, and safety in the blind spot is hardly checkable for the driver with eyes.
The present invention is made in light of the problem, and its object is to provide a system exhibiting a multi-directional image of surroundings around transportation device to an operator (e.g. a driver, a pilot) thereof when starting the transportation device that has been in the parked state (stop state), the transportation device requiring manual maneuver.